


Prodigal Son

by flyonmylove



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Coming of Age, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Gen, Growing Up, Light-Hearted, Other, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyonmylove/pseuds/flyonmylove
Summary: Takeru has graduated university with a degree in journalism and starts his adult life in the place he grew up in -- but the familiar strains of family dynamics are only a tale as old as time. Becoming an adult is already hard, but working with your father and dealing with trying to eventually live your dream and be the person you want to be while trying to balance your family? Well, can't be any harder than saving the world twice over.





	Prodigal Son

The last thing Takeru sees on his phone before clicking it off is the encouraging message from his mother telling him good luck on his new job. He slides it smoothly into his pocket, the more put-together attire strange, but tolerable for him as he adjusts his tie one last time pushing his sleeves up to equal lengths and letting himself take one more breather before walking in. The building itself is imposing in a new way, now. Rather than because of its size and architecture it holds much more, a symbolic hugeness that instills a somewhat unusual fear into him. Maybe this is what it was like to be an adult, he thinks, smoothing a hand over newly somewhat gelled hair, to be afraid of the unknown of what could be the rest of your life, even if you’ve been familiar with it since birth.

The Fuji TV building used to be somewhat of a safe haven, he remembers, finally starting his way in. Takeru thinks to use these nerves usefully, briskly walking in and presenting his new ID employee badge to the security guard, pausing only for a moment before continuing on. He reflects on how often he and his friends used to come here, to use it for protecting or advice or help against the Digital World. It’s almost nostalgic as he walks through now, shiny floors and business suits whirling past him, loud phone calls from open doors and wary eyes as he made his way through. Perhaps once they would’ve smiled upon him, those bright blue eyes practically shining for attention in the few times he would be here. Now, he was one of them, not the cute kid to fawn over.

Takeru hopes to find a familiar face -- Sakurada, Yuki, or Chioka, even Seki -- but he reminds himself they’ve probably moved up to something better than their original camerawork and lower tier positions than from when he was a kid. Maybe he’ll see them around at some point. The building has so many memories and so much history, mostly things he’d like to forget, but he can’t focus on that now. He has a job, and he’s an adult. He shouldn’t worry about the past when he has so much future to worry about now. Luckily, it seems like he’s out of time for reflection when he finally finds the door he’s been looking for, steeling himself before letting his knuckles fall against the aged wood of the door. He finally hears somewhat of an answer, pushing it open and realizing he doesn’t have much more strength than he did as a kid, struggling just a bit to open it before carefully letting it shut behind him, finally turning to face his new boss. Instead he’s greeted with a finger held up in a silent ‘hold on’ before the man utters a quick thank you, letting the plastic of the phone clack together as he hangs up, using the force of his hands to shove himself from his seat, a warm grin as he starts to make his way over to the other side of the desk.

Hiroaki hasn’t changed, Takeru notes, in all of the years he’s grown up. His hair is still a mess, more grey, but still a mess, his eyes marked permanently tired with years of poor sleeping habits and staying late to work. His face is etched with more wrinkles, but his eyes still have somewhat of a youthful sparkle to them even framed by recent aging spots. He has cleaned up in the wardrobe department though, but perhaps becoming President and Representative Director gave him somewhat of a push, his usual cheap linens now replaced by actual tailored suits, bright blue pocket square poking out to match his tie. He’s finally face to face with Takeru now, a firm hand on his shoulder. They’re almost the same height, now, but it’s the only similarity Takeru can find between them, at least for now. Hiroaki still has that smile branded onto his features.

“Son,” Hiroaki finally drawls. It’s warm, like his smile, but Takeru can’t seem to return any of it in full. His relationship with his father isn’t nearly as estranged as Yamato is with their mother -- but it still feels like he’s only playing pretend with him, a father only when convenient was what he became over the years. Still, he knows Hiroaki tries and he isn’t about to pretend he doesn’t exist, not like his brother does with Natsuko. He knows how hard his mother tries to pretend it doesn’t hurt when his older brother ignores her calls and emails, or the brave face she puts on when he’s all short, awkward answers, his life too busy for her, especially now. It’s the one thing he can never look up to Yamato for, as much as he’s adored him all his life. Perhaps not all things can last forever.

“Hey, Dad,” Still, he attempts to mirror that warm smile, almost nervous tone in his voice. 

“Settling in well? Find your way around alright? You know we had a renovator in here not too long ago,” Hiroaki starts, removing his hand before pacing around the old carpet. Well, that’s one place they didn’t fix up. 

“Well, I just got here, but it was pretty easy to remember how to get around…” Takeru takes the opportunity to sit in the chair positioned in front of the desk, tilting his head to look at the cacti on the desk. Low maintenance, but lively. Perfect for his father. 

“Good! I guess it has been a while, hasn’t it? How’s your brother? And the rest of the group? Taichi and Sora still making sure he keeps it together? And that sweet girlfriend of yours...Hikari!”

“Uh --” Takeru doesn’t even know where to begin to start. “Yamato’s...Yamato. He’s not returning mom’s calls or mine, but he did send us some things from visiting grandpa in Paris again, so I think he’s doing alright. Taichi and Sora are...doing pretty well. Taichi’s got all that business startup stuff and Sora’s starting on her clothing line thing, they still go play soccer together every Sunday, though, it’s sorta sweet.” Takeru pauses on Hikari, however, fidgeting with his tie. “She’s...good. She starts teaching in a few weeks, she’s been texting me a bunch of pictures of decorations she’s bought for the room,” he laughs. Hikari knew what she wanted to do the moment they were told to start thinking about it, she’s more in her element than anything right now. “But uh, you know we’re not dating, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Hiroaki mumbles, flipping through files. “That’s great! Glad to hear everyone’s doing well!” Takeru has to fight the urge to sigh, he knows it’s more of a formality than anything, but it’d be...nice to get some kind of genuine response. Some things never change, though, especially how much of a workaholic his father is. Hiroaki pauses though, shoving the folder back in and letting the cabinet click shut. “How’s your mother doing?”

“Oh! She’s great, actually. She just got appointed to some Presidential position at the newspaper, she just won some big award, I think.” 

“Good to hear,” it actually sounds genuine this time, his parents relationship nothing short of confusing. He remembers how badly he wanted them back together as a kid, but now he realizes how much of a good thing it was. Hiroaki sighs, finally falling back into his chair before letting his head hang back. Takeru can see how exhausted he is, of course he is, but it’s nothing short than apparent right now. He rubs his eyes before cracking his neck of tension, finally looking his son straight on again.

“You’re gonna do just fine, here,” he starts. “People already know you’re my son, but you can’t let that bother you. And the other stuff...the Digital World...you’ve got a name here,” Takeru can’t help but furrow his brows at where this could even be going.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t want any shortcuts. I wanna make my own name here.” 

“Good,” Hiroaki looks uncharacteristically serious for a moment. “Takeru, let me ask you something?”

“Uh, sure, dad. Shoot.”

“Why here? You could’ve applied anywhere else, hell, even with your mother’s place if you wanted to stick with family. Why here?”

“Well…” Takeru thinks to give the bullshit answer that even got him this job, but this is his dad. He realizes he’s not asking him as his boss, he’s asking him as his father.

“I’ve got a pretty good history with this place, right? We used to run around here all the time, back then. Like you said...I’ve got a name. I mean, it’s probably the only place around that’s even cared about all that stuff from back then still. Even Wizardmon knew we were connected enough to this place to show up back here…” He’s just reminiscing now, but maybe that’s just what he needs to do for now. “I think...that connection is what brought me back here. It’s almost like I have unfinished business or something I need to do that was drawing me here. There wasn’t really any other choice, to be honest.” There’s at least ten different ways that could be interpreted, but Hiroaki seems satisfied with it, for now, at least. 

“Spoken like a true man,” he grins, before their moment is cut off by another ring of the phone. He sighs, giving Takeru an apologetic look, but the younger boy is already on his feet by the time Hiroaki goes to pick it up. Hiroaki mouths a ‘good luck’ before finally boasting a loud “Hello?” as Takeru quietly exists the room, leaning against the door and letting his eyes fall shut. 

Takeru takes a moment to gather himself, to think of what just transpired and taking it all in. History and family and friends and ties to things he never asked for but accepted long ago anyways. Unfinished business is right -- with his father, his brother, the Digital World, his role as a Chosen Child, his friends...he can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed. He used to be so carefree. For a moment he almost thinks to just let himself cry for a moment, old childhood habits wanting to resurface, especially being here. The buzz of his phone snaps him out of it, pulling it out before letting a laugh escape him. Hikari’s sent about a billion emojis telling him good luck, so very here, and he sees he’s got a few similar messages from Miyako, Ken, Daisuke, Koushiro, albeit not as...decorative. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He lets it fall back into his pocket, messages he’ll reply to on his lunch break, but keep in his mind for now. He could do this! His first day of being an adult was going to be alright...maybe this wouldn’t be so hard!

Well, they didn’t call him the child of Hope for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, first off! This came to me after a talk with my friend [tameila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameila/pseuds/tameila) once we heard there was going to be a new Digimon movie! Happy Odaiba Day, as well! Some notes about this!
> 
> -I love the Takaishida family and I've always wanted to write about them because ugh, dysfunctional families that care but are bad at it? Sign me up! I've always loved this family since first watching the show and they've always been so endearing to me.
> 
> -Tri. is entirely retconned from this. Not that it would have much impact on Takeru and Yamato, but, y'know. For simplicity sake. And for the sake of me pretending it doesn't exist in general.
> 
> -I plan on throwing some possible Takeru/Hikari in here? If only because I can't resist. Definitely more for Takeru's development, I think romantic or not their dynamic is so good and underwritten in canon, so I wanna take a Serious Crack at it. Also vague implied Taiora? I have one brand and one brand only.
> 
> -Overall this is mostly focused on their family and on Takeru. I always really closely related to him and I've wanted him to get some really good canon development and well, I've yet to get it, so why not write it myself! I'm excited to delve into him becoming an adult and all of the things that come with it.
> 
> -There's not gonna be any Real Digital World shenanigans if only because I can't write action scenes. It'll definitely show up though! I've got Plans.
> 
> -This takes place in 2014, 15 years from when Adventure took place in 1999. Takeru is 22, Yamato around 25. I'll try and elude to it with some pop culture references at some point, but just in case (If you don't think I'm gonna sneak in a Taylor Swift '22' reference, you're mistaken)! 
> 
> -I'm bad at updates, but I don't plan on abandoning this so please be patient with me! 
> 
> -That's all! I hope you enjoy it! It's different than what I've written before, but I'm excited! I hope you are too! <3


End file.
